La Sombra sobre Innsmouth
La Sombra sobre Innsmouth (título original en inglés: The Shadow over Innsmouth) es una novela corta escrita por Howard Phillips Lovecraft entne noviembre-diciembre de 1931 y publicada por primera vez en abril de 1936. Es la única historia de Lovecraft publicada en forma de libro durante su vida. Inspiración Los padres de Lovecraft murieron en un hospital psiquiátrico y algunos críticos creen que la preocupación por haber heredado una propensión a la degeneración física y mental, algo común entre los eugenistas de la época, se refleja en la trama de La Sombra sobre Innsmouth. Esta novela también comparte algunos temas con su historia anterior, Hechos tocantes al difunto Arthur Jermyn y su familia (Facts Concerning the Late Arthur Jermyn and His Family). Cthulhu, una entidad de anteriores historias de Lovecraft, es el señor supremo de las criaturas del mar. La mente del narrador se deteriora cuando se le da una idea de lo que existe fuera de su realidad percibida. Este es un principio central del Cosmicismo, que Lovecraft enfatiza en la frase inicial de La Llamada de Cthulhu: "La cosa más misericordiosa en el mundo, creo, es la incapacidad de la mente humana para correlacionar todos sus contenidos". Argumento En el primero de los cinco capítulos el narrador describe cómo el Gobierno estadounidense tomó el pueblo de Innsmouth a raíz de la denuncia de los hechos que él presenció allí. Narra cómo descubrió la existencia del pueblo mientras buscaba la manera más económica de llegar a Arkham, cómo comenzó a interesarse en él por razones culturales y cómo, recabando información sobre el pueblo y sus habitantes, tropezó con el recelo hacia ambos, marcado con ciertos matices supersticiosos e incluso racistas. Aun así decide viajar a Innsmouth. El segundo capítulo se centra en la descripción del pueblo, desde el autobús en el que viaja, como un lugar semiderruido y sucio, de calles desiertas y cuyos habitantes muestran un aspecto inusual llamado "aspecto de Innsmouth". En una tienda del pueblo encuentra trabajando a un joven foráneo del que obtiene algo de información sobre el lugar, además de un mapa del mismo. Este joven le sugiere que hable con el viejo Zadok Allen, borrachín ocioso que haraganea por el pueblo, si quiere conocer más de la historia de Innsmouth. El tercer capítulo narra la conversación del protagonista-narrador con Zadok Allen. El anciano Zadok relata una alucinante historia del pueblo, centrando la atención sobre unos seres mitad humanos mitad peces, llamados Profundos, que habitan en el cercano Arrecife del Diablo y visitan el pueblo conforme a un pacto: éstos traen prosperidad al pueblo en forma de pesca abundante y piezas de oro pero, a cambio, han de recibir ciertos sacrificios y debe permitírseles procrear con los habitantes humanos, dando lugar a una descendencia de progresivamente deformes seres híbridos capaces de vivir eternamente. Inicialmente, los Profundos fueron descubiertos por un grupo de polinesios, habitantes de una isla del Pacífico: estos comerciaban con Obed Marsh, marino mercante natural de Innsmouth que, una vez conocedor de la riqueza adquirida por los polinesios mediante la adoración a los Profundos, trasladó el culto a Innsmouth aprovechando una época de crisis en este pueblo. Zadok cuenta también los trágicos sucesos que siguen a la aparición de este culto y que dan lugar a su imposición total, dejando al protagonista inquieto por la narración, que cree un simple cuento. El cuarto capítulo transcurre durante la noche, que el protagonista se ve forzado a pasar en el pueblo porque el autobús en el que llegó tiene problemas supuestamente, debiendo quedarse en el único hotel. Ya en la habitación intenta dormir sin éxito debido a su estado de alerta. Pasado un rato empieza a escuchar inquietantes movimientos y voces procedentes del pasillo y los cuartos contiguos. Sintiendo el inminente peligro, bloquea las puertas y sale por la ventana de una habitación vecina. Huye por las calles, alternando evitar ser detectado e imitar los extraños andares de los lugareños cuando se los tropieza, buscando llegar a las vías del tren a las afueras del pueblo. Escondido junto a las mismas, espera con los ojos cerrados a que un numeroso grupo de perseguidores pase cerca, percatándose de la terrible realidad de la historia de Zadok. Cede a la tentación de abrir los ojos, viendo así a sus perseguidores: los seres de pesadilla que el anciano había descrito. Un oportuno desvanecimiento le sobreviene como consecuencia de esta visión. El quinto capítulo empieza al día siguiente, con el despertar del protagonista, ileso, y su marcha hasta un pueblo cercano. Pasados unos años empieza a investigar su árbol genealógico, descubriendo que es descendiente de Obed Marsh. Al poco tiempo empieza a tener sueños extraños y a transformarse físicamente en uno de los seres que vio en Innsmouth. Hacia el final de la historia acepta el cambio, y decide que va a vivir eternamente en la ciudad submarina de Y'ha-nthlei, junto con un primo al que piensa liberar del manicomio, donde está internado porque se encuentra en su misma situación aunque en un estado más avanzado. Conexiones con los Mitos Dagón es presentado aquí como la deidad de los Profundos, aunque ya se le menciona por primera vez en la historia corta Dagón. Personajes * Robert Olmstead - 'Es el narrador de la historia, el cual descubre Innsmouth en una gira por Nueva Inglaterra en busca de información genealógica y encuentra más de lo que busca. El personaje, sin nombre en ''La sombra sobre Innsmouth, se llama "Robert Olmstead" en las notas de Lovecraft para la historia, publicadas en Algo sobre gatos y otras piezas de Arkham House (1949). Una Enciclopedia de H. P. Lovecraft señala que los hábitos de viaje de Olmstead son paralelos a los del propio Lovecraft "siempre en busca de la ruta más barata", y la cena de Olmstead ("sopa de verduras con galletas") es típica de la dieta de bajo presupuesto de Lovecraft. * '''Obed Marsh * Barnabas Marsh - Barnabas Marsh, conocido como Viejo Marsh, es el nieto de Obed Marsh y el propietario de la refinería de Marsh en el momento de La Sombra sobre Innsmouth. El padre de Barnabas era Onesiphorus Marsh, hijo de Obed por su esposa humana; aunque la madre de Barnabas, que nunca fue vista en público, aparentemente era una Profunda. Zadok Allen dice de él: "Justamente, Barnabas está ahora a punto de sufrir el cambio, No puede ya cerrar los ojos y ha perdido la forma humana. Se dice que todavía lleva ropas, pero pronto tendrá que regresar a las aguas". * Zadok Allen - Uno de los pocos residentes completamente humanos de Innsmouth, y un alcohólico. Sus divagaciones de borracho permiten a Lovecraft transmitir gran parte de la historia secreta de la ciudad al protagonista de la historia. Nacido en 1831, Allen desaparece y muere en 1927, después de ser secuestrado y sacrificado por la Orden Esotérica de Dagon. Una Enciclopedia de H.P. Lovecraft señala que Allen se asemeja -y comparte sus años de nacimiento y muerte con - Jonathan E. Hoag, un poeta aficionado al conocimiento de Lovecraft. Una posible inspiración literaria es el personaje del Dr. Humphrey Lathrop en The Place Called Dagon (1927) de Herbert Gorman, que, como Allen, es un bebedor que conoce la historia secreta de su ciudad. Legado *Posee varias adaptaciones cinematográficas, basadas en mayor o menor medida en el texto. Una de ellas es un telefilm llamado Insmus wo Oou Kage (1992), mientras que otra es una película llamada Dagon: la secta del mar (2001). * Los videojuegos Shadow of the Comet (1993), Insmouse no Yakata (1995) y Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth (2005) están inspirados en parte por esta historia. * La historia inspiró la canción de Metallica "The Thing That Should Not Be", publicada en el álbum Master of Puppets. * Uno de los mejores módulos del juego de rol: "Huida de Innsmouth". * La canción "Too Late for Gods", cara B del álbum Crash Love de la banda A.F.I., está inspirada en La Sombra Sobre Innsmouth. * En el juego The Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion hay una misión llamada "Una sombra sobre Hackdirt" que está inspirada en esta historia e incluso para pasar la misión el jugador debe vivir una experiencia parecida a la del protagonista de la obra literaria. Si se entra a la iglesia de Hackdirt, encontrará un libro que habla sobre los profundos y sobre la religión de Hackdir, que es la misma que la de Innsmouth. * La canción Forseen de la banda industrial-electro God Module, está basada en el personaje protagonista de La sombra sobre Innsmouth y narra el futuro de éste al viajar hacia la ciudad sumergida. * En The Witcher, un videojuego de rol para pc basado en las historias del autor polaco Andrzej Sapkowski, el protagonista, Geralt de Rivia, por petición de la Dama del Lago, casi al final del IV capítulo debe enfrentarse a Dagon, un dios pez que habita en las ruinas hundidas de la isla. * Haiyore! Nyaruko-san es un anime que está basado en una parodia de todos los mitos de Lovecraft. Siendo así, en el segundo episodio de la misma, Nyaruko y Mahiro usan una criatura marina llamada Dagon para llegar hasta la ciudad sumergida de R'lyeh. Versión musical thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Relatos Categoría:La sombra sobre Innsmouth Categoría:1936